


Super Bowl

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Bob saginowski - Fandom, The Drop (2014), Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: F/M, Older man, bar sex, male oral, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob owns a drop Bar. He needs a new female bar tender and hires Lucy. Lucy has a thing for Bob, who is too quiet, shy and timid to even notice... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic loosely based on the film "The Drop (2014), otherwise known as "Animal Rescue" starring Tom Hardy (my fave) and Noomi Rapace. She doesn't feature however.  
> The story is based on Toms character Bob Saginowski and a made up character named Lucy.

I had worked at the bar for around two months now. Tonight was my first SuperBowl. Bob had warned me it might get a little crazy, but I hadn't realised just how crazy it would get. Tonight the bar was a drop bar, which meant drug dealers from all over Brooklyn would drop wads of cash at the bar for the Russian gangsters. The bar tenders would deposit this cash in the shute and go back to serving half the city their midnight medicine. No questions asked.  
Bob saginowski was my boss, the owner of the bar ever since his cousin Marv had been killed last year, only two blocks away. But Bob didn't like to talk about that.  
He had hired me at a time when I felt pretty low about myself, having moved half way across the country to escape an abusive ex boyfriend. Bob was the opposite of abusive, he was so softly spoken and smiley. I warmed to him right away. I had met him when I had answered an ad at the local diner I was working at for a night job at the bar. Hell I needed another job just to keep afloat with the bills on my apartment and an old student loan. Bob said he needed a female to keep the punters happy, and as I had barmaid experience he hired me on the spot.  
Ever since then I had found myself counting the hours down to finish at the diner, grab a shower and head out to my shift at the bar. I had even been offering to stay and clean down afterwards, then lock up and walk home with him. He always walked me right to my yard and watched me get inside safe. Safe was THE word I would use for Bob. Dependable, safe placid Bob.


	2. Chapter 2

So SuperBowl was in full swing. We had already had 2 drops and I had poured more liquor in 1 hour than I had since my first night.  
I had decided to wear a silk shift dress that night, just to keep cool in the bustle. It was a black strappy one, which resided above my knees and matched my black pumps. Bob always laughed at my pumps, he said they reminded him of a gymnast. The first time he said that I did a cartwheel over by the juke box making him blush and laugh nervously. I liked to think I made Bob nervous, in a good way.  
By 11pm I regretted wearing the dress. The leers from the punters were hard to shake off, especially when old John had leaned over the bar to cop a feel once or twice. Bob had looked over disapprovingly but I knew he was too timid to say anything. He hired security on the doors for people like John. Bob didn't like roughing people up even though I knew under that body warmer and green checked shirt he was packing muscle. Bob was nothing if not broad. I'd heard from people that he could handle himself. That him and Marv used to be the guys about town. I found that hard to believe, and had asked him about it one night whilst clearing away. He had just brushed me off with a joke and started talking about his dog. 

We had hired extra help tonight to help with the demands of the busiest sporting event of the year. A couple of young temps from the agency were helping with the serving and the small behind-bar area was like a claustrophobic box. I kept treading on the little blonde's toes everytime I went to grab a shot. Bob had brushed past me a couple of times. At one point he held onto my hips from behind as he squeezed himself past to the other end of the bar. I felt myself flush a little at that point, It was obvious I was attracted to my boss. Just feeling his body against me like that had given me a tingle way down south. Although I knew Bob wouldn't have meant anything by it. I heard he hadn't had a girlfriend in six months after a bad experience with his ex, Nadia. She had cheated on him with his dog walker and he'd been sworn off women and relationships ever since, according to one of the regulars. Plus he was too nice to instigate anything and there was the age gap. I was 22 and Bob was 32. I'm sure he saw me as a younger sister type, there was no way he was attracted to me. Once he had even walked in on me getting changed in the back room. I was stood in my vest top and panties after changing my jeans on a hot evening, and he had spun on his heel full of apologies without a second glance. I had been a little bit too disappointed at that. The truth was I wanted Bob bad. I told myself that I would tell him one day, but in reality I didn't want him to fire me for being inappropriate and face not seeing him again. Many a night alone in my bed, I had imagined him not been shy for once and just grabbing me against the bar and kissing me whilst the juke box played some slow R&B. That had left me having to relieve myself and then avoid bob's looks the night after in fear he could tell what I had been imagining.  
Tonight though, Bob kept glancing at me. I could've sworn I seen him checking out my ass on more than one occasion, but I told myself to get real. Bob wasn't a perv like John. No matter how much I wished he was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2am and lock up time. The last drunk had stumbled his way out of the bar and the agency staff were collecting glasses. Bob was in the back with the mob, handing over tonight's drop money. Those Russians gave me the creeps in their leather jackets with guns poking out and oiled back hair. They left soon after, as did the temps. Bob came back out to the front and seemed in an unusually good mood. He was humming to himself as he turned over stools and mounted them on tables. I was busy sweeping up broken glass and emptying the ashtrays, and I found myself glancing over at Bob again. He peered back with a smug look on his face.

"Hey Lucy?, why don't you go ahead and open that bottle of our finest gin over there, I think a little tipple is in order" he said.  
"What are we celebrating?" I asked curiously.  
"The fact the Russians just tipped me more than we make in ten nights straight, and everything going off without a hitch tonight. Plus it's Roccos birthday" he said with a cheeky grin.  
Rocco was his dog. This gave me the giggles considering rocco was fast asleep in the back room with no intention of celebrating with gin.  
I did as I was told and poured us both a tall glass. Then I went over to the juke box and put on some funky beats. Bob came and sat down on a stool behind the bar and downed his tipple with a loud "ahhh". He seemed happy and that made me happier, so I downed mine in obvious competition. I got up from my own stool and shimmied onto the dance floor, whilst Bob laughed at me shaking his head. The more we drank the more we laughed, and the more my confidence grew. As Bob leaned on his elbows over the bar I went and changed the juke box to a slow song. Something corny by Marvin Gaye. Bob raised his eyebrows and I noted his cheeks were flushed pink from the alcohol. I decided to make my move.


	4. Chapter 4

My long brunette hair had been tied up for the shift so I let it down and it fell Loosely down my back. Bob watched me intently as I came behind the bar and hoisted myself up onto it at the side of him. He didn't move. He just looked up at me with his green eyes and his face never looked so damn good. When he stood back and turned his back to me I thought maybe I had blown it and bit my lip. In a bold last chance move, I carelessly spread my legs so that when he turned back around I was flashing him my bright pink panties under my dress. Bob didn't look away like i expected him to, instead he folded his arms and concentrated between my thighs like he was hungry for what was between them. We locked eyes and I carried on biting my lip with my legs open, waiting. I could see the bulge in his pants and I felt a twinge of relief. I'd made him horny.  
He still didn't say anything, he just slowly walked over to me and began to trace his rough finger up my soft thigh, trailing off before he reached the top. He positioned himself between them and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me into a Kiss. I could feel his erection against my leg as his stubble grazed my chin and his hot full lips took over mine when I opened my mouth to match his. Then He dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around my own, giving a deep growl as his hand reached down and pushed hard against my hip. 

"Do you want me Lucy?" He said in his deep voice that had sent me crazy for two months.  
I breathed the "fuck yeah" into his mouth in such a wanting rasp I didn't recognise my own voice.  
"What do you want me to do to you?" He said, pulling on my dress straps and working them down my shoulders. It was sending tingles down my spine.  
"I want you to fuck me on the bar" I said drunk from the gin and more from my lust for this older man. The one who suddenly seemed so far away from the shy and quiet type he usually was. 

Bob groaned as he exposed my sheer bra and unclasped it in a single movement, causing my full breasts to bounce free and the little pink nipples to stand hard against his palm. He cupped them both, pushing me back over the bar, my legs raising up slightly at the tipping feeling. My ankles wrapped around his jeans as his head dipped and he took a nipple into his moist mouth. It felt hot and wet as he reached down between my legs to feel my pussy over the sodden pink material. He moved my panties to the side and slid his finger up and down the wet cleft of my clit, circling slowly.  
"Is this for me baby? These juices for me?" He moaned into my mouth whilst inserting his thick finger into my tight opening.  
"Yes" I moaned raising one arm to reach out and remove his body warmer from his big arms. Nothing seemed to matter any more except getting his clothes off and having him inside me. The age difference was gone, the fact he was my boss was irrelevant, the fact that this might mess everything up faded into me kissing his mouth and unbuttoning his shirt and him letting me. Helping me even. Once his shirt was off I was surprised to see his broad chest covered in tattoos, it only made me wetter and I gasped as he continued to move his finger in and out of me whilst circling my clit with the pad of his thumb.  
"Do you like that baby girl?" Bob said as I shuddered. He was hitting a spot I didn't know I had and I nodded rapidly, whimpering like a puppy. The balloon feeling was rising low in my belly, fit to burst as he finger fucked me right there on the bar. The wet noises were apparent even over the slow rumble of R.Kelly on the jukebox and he sent me over the edge when he added another finger and curled them backwards in one rubbing motion. I came all over his fingers while moaning his name out loud.

I looked at Bob slightly embarrassed at my outburst and he smirked, wiping his fingers on his jeans. He poured himself another shot and then forced a kiss on me pouring the liquid into my mouth from his and letting it dribble down my bare chest. This was so fucking hot. I had no idea Bob had this in him. Timid little Bob was fucking kinky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now it's my turn" he said pulling me off the bar and turning me around. He fumbled with his belt buckle and pulled down his jeans. "I want you to suck my cock Lucy" he said, and dominantly at that. 

He pulled his dick from his white boxer briefs and I noticed his tanned stomach with that dark spattering line of hair trailing all the way down to the bulging muscle that sprung from them and bobbed around. He grabbed hold of it and began stroking himself, which made me drop to my knees and push his ass against the bar. I licked at the rounded tip and looked up at him to see him watching me with his brow furrowed like he was in pain. He let out a groan as I took the shaft in my mouth and sucked. I took it in and out slowly whilst flicking my tongue around the engorged tip. He watched me do it while every now and then tipping his head back in ecstasy.  
"That's right baby" he said as he held onto my head as it moved up and down his length.  
I was moaning against his cock, and getting carried away cupping and fondling his balls whilst thrusting my mouth on him.  
"Sl-slow...slow down Baby girl. I don't want this to end yet" he gasped, pulling me up hard by my hair and kissing my mouth with force. He spun me around and hoisted me up onto the bar, smashing the glasses onto the floor. I gasped as he pulled my panties off each leg and ragged my thighs apart, nudging the tip of his thick cock at my opening and ramming it into me with full force and no warning. I screamed out and dug my nails into his upper arms as he pulled himself out and slammed into me again. The intrusion was singed with pain at the size of him filling my tight space but the pleasure was almost unbearable.  
He was pounding me now, pinning me to the bar with his body, his hands cupping my arse to keep himself deep.  
My head was spinning as I let it fall back and the pleasure envelope me. I could feel my orgasm building already As he grunted hot dirty talk into my ear, whilst keeping his punishing pace.  
"Open your eyes and look at me when you cum" he grunted not relenting his fucking. "Cum for me Lucy, give it up" he panted, as he looked desperately into my eyes.  
Then he looked down over my body, watching my breasts bouncing to his rhythm "Baby...I'm gonna cum" He moaned.  
The words sent me over the edge as my pussy contracted on his cock, spilling my juices onto him as his muscles contorted with his own climax. "Oh God" I cried out with a whimper. It was the most intense orgasm i'd ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched himself pull out of me slowly, his cock twitching and then reached out for the bar cloth to wipe himself down. He passed it to me with a shy glance and proceeded to pull up his briefs and get dressed. He picked up my panties and bra and passed them to me without a word. Timid little Bob was back already. I dressed myself and jumped down from the bar, feeling unsteady on my feet and totally spent. I smiled warily at him and he smiled back.  
"You ok?" He asked awkwardly.  
I let out a giggle. "I'm more than ok boss, it's rocco's birthday."  
He snorted over the drink he had just gulped and then he grasped my hand as we left and he locked up the bar.  
We walked all the way to my place like that, hand in hand. Not much of a word spoken. Until we reached my yard and he watched me safe inside. 

The next night at work was just a normal night. No SuperBowl, no gin drinking, no drop bar. The sweet bruises on my thighs were the only sign that rocco's birthday actually even happened.


End file.
